Exit Wounds
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: Set directly after IWTB. Mulder has just begun to re-establish himself after exoneration when he notices that Scully is having ltichapter, WIP. Title and Chapter Names inspired by 'Exit Wounds' by the Script New Chapter:Mulder rushes to the hospital to aid a sickly Scully, unaware of what he'll find when he gets there. Will they be able to face this together?
1. Entry Point

Exit Wounds Chapter 1: Entry Point IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow Summary: Set directly after IWTB. Mulder has just begun to re-establish himself after exoneration when he notices that Scully is having nightmares, and not sleeping. What's going on with her and will they ever be able to heal the wounds that losing William left, especially when another force is intervening. Multichapter, WIP

**Residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully**

**March 21****st****, 2008**

**2:30am**

Her breath came out ragged as she gasped. Her eyes widened in the darkness of the room, as she quickly tried to slow her breathing. She lifted up the cover carefully and slid her legs over the side of the bed retrieving her slippers and making her way to the bathroom.

The water hit her face relentlessly, snapping her out of her dream-induced fog. Drying her face with a washcloth she examined her face in the mirror. Really, she looked dreadful. She hadn't had a full-night's sleep in days. She had to remind herself that it was just a dream- it couldn't be anything else. Creeping back to the bed, she shifted under the covers, her body turned away from him.

"You alright, Scully?" He asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

"I'm fine." She responded hating that for a brief moment there was a shake in her voice. He would know now. Suddenly he was wide awake.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" She nodded in response and found his arms quickly around her body, pulling her closer to him. He laid behind her, folded her in his arms. He spoke softly into her hair "Can you tell me about it tonight?"

"It was about hi-William. He was asking-." Her brow knotted and she was happy that their room was shrouded in darkness. She knew he could feel her body tense, but she would hold onto the tread of dignity she had left. She wouldn't cry over a dream, it was downright childish. "He was asking me why I gave him up and-and I couldn't tell him." A sob almost escaped her throat but she held it at bay. "He was crying for me and I couldn't make him stop." Finally the tears started slipping silently from her eyes as her shoulders shook slightly. He tightened his grasp around her, bringing his hand to interlock with hers. "I miss him so much, Mulder."

"I miss him too." He held her until she finally succumbed to sleep. Her breathing finally lost its shake and he released his hold. In fact, she hadn't woke him up at all…William had. As he unraveled from her he looked into the darkness of what would be their ceiling. His mind was made up. He had to find him.

* * *

**Residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully**

**March 21****st**** 2008**

**1:00pm**

"Mulder, we got mail." She called from their kitchen, pulling her overcoat off and lying the groceries on the table. She had to be at the hospital in a few hours…the dreaded nightshift. Honestly she was feeling exhausted, but she couldn't call out. Not when young Christian was making so much improvement. She hadn't had a full night of sleep in weeks, but having Mulder next to her seemed to ease the dreams a little most of the times. Unfortunately last night she was plagued, but mail certainly made the day better. 6 years with no mail was a long time and now that he was no longer considered a fugitive, the letters had begun to arrive. She had enjoyed getting mail ever since she was little and she quickly placed the few letters on the table, distracted by the manila folder. Fingering the thick envelope in her fingers, she took off her shoes and began to pad to her partner's office. Turning it over, she noticed the tell-tale sign of the FBI on the envelope. Her eyebrow arched slightly. FBI mail wouldn't be alarming, considering that Mulder had begun to consult occasionally. Still, it was odd to receive mail. She pulled the sheets from the envelope.

Ah, it made sense. It was Mulder's official exoneration paperwork. It was about time, to be honest. He turned around in his desk chair as she begun to open it. Just as her eyes scanned over the top of the letter he turned around in his chair.

"What'd we get this time Scully, pizza fliers?" His face suddenly dropped as he noticed the manila envelope. 'Department of Records?' her voice came out in a questioning whisper as her head tilted to the side. It was too late now. Scanning over the prestige paper of the records department she found what she was looking for.

William Fox Mulder: No Records Found

"How long, Mulder?" She asked softly, but he could hear the anger in her voice. He knew that now was not the time to play coy, but he did anyway, hoping it would help smooth matters over.

"How long what, Scully?" He said, rising from the chair and over her small frame. She pushed the papers into his chest and craned her neck upward to look him in the eyes.

"How long were you going to keep this hidden from me? You made this decision-and he- You never even asked me what I thought!" She shouted, her voice shrill. He knew he should explain to her, make her see that he had taken precautions and was only trying to make them happy. He knew she had just as much to miss as he did- that she was hurting too, was constantly worried for the safety of their son. He knew all these things and yet he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"That's right, you make all of the decisions, don't you?" He said sarcastically, angry at her for yelling at him. Her eyes widened and shook in their sockets for a brief moment before they became narrow and hard. He instantly regretted his words, and reached for her arm as she turned, catching her bicep firmly: "Scully, I didn't-"

"I have to get to work." She said coldly, shaking her arm from his grasp and leaving his office.

**Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital**

**2:17pm**

She reached the hospital in remarkable speed, which could be attributed more to her speeding instead of the lack of traffic. She expected to have the joy of opening one of those tickets from the state soon enough. Her heels clicked through the pristine floors of the office and she ignored the stares from the people who knew her shift didn't start for another 3 hours. It was easy, just like from her days in the FBI. The title of 'Ice Queen' seemed to follow her here as well, and that was fine; it was better they think of her as cold than as weak. Reaching the solace of her office, she turned quickly and locked the door. She wanted to find the person who invented locks, and blinds for that matter, and kiss them. 1 message blinked on the office answering machine and while her brain told her not to push it, she did anyway.

"Listen Scully, I-…" The voice began sounding obviously pained. She moved fast as lighting, swiping at the phone which fell to the floor, scattering the pens and pencils over her desk. "I just wanted to say that I didn't mean it." When the phone didn't stop the message, she crossed the room to continue her attack. Picking the offending object up, the message continued: "I love you."Her arm cocked back, ready to chuck the phone to the other side of the earth "I'm sorry, I just miss him." The message stopped and the phone dropped from her grasp, making a clattering noise that she didn't hear. She slid to the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"No, Mulder…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She spoke quietly through strangled sobs as her shoulders shook.

After minutes that seemed like hours, she glanced at the clock, realizing there was still about 2 hours before her shift began. She might as well start now; get her mind off of everything. She wiped her eyes and made her way to the locker room, ignoring the headache pressing against her temples.

'How childish…you nearly destroyed your office. How old are you?' Her conscious spoke, reprimanding her. 'You knew the consequences of giving him up, just suck it up. He's better off with a mother, a real one. Did you really think Mulder would forgive you so easily?'

* * *

**Residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully**

**March 22****nd**** 2008**

**2:00pm**

It had been a month and a half since he officially came out of hiding and he had found nothing. When Skinner had said that Scully made sure there were no records to track William he wasn't lying. There was literally nothing on his son. Had Scully ever looked herself? He briefly thought of the lone gunman, knowing that they would find something, somewhere. A speck, a hair- they would find him that much he knew for sure. He reached up to run his hand through his hair and cringed. His head still stung from the nearly healed gash, just a scratch now. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and neither was she. He wished he could give her the life she deserved; One with PTA meetings and Halloween costumes; PP & J and kissing boo boos. A life with Chocolate Chip Pancakes, specially made on Saturdays and 'you can play outside with Dad after you finish your homework.' 'Dad.' Not Mulder, not Fox, not Spooky: Dad. And she'd be Mom, iron-fisted but kind mom who would snap at him in an instant for breaking curfew while he asked him about the girl he went to go see. Mulder laughed sardonically. He had hoped the dreams had finally stopped for her but he knew he was just believing the lie; she'd always been good at hiding her feelings, and she was always one to adapt. She'd just gotten better at hiding her restlessness, and it couldn't help that they rarely saw each other since their vacation immediately after Christian's first surgery. She was writing journal articles and consulting on cases, while taking care of her young patient while he was immersed in the end of the Universe and a possible book Scully encouraged him to write. He suspected she'd been sleeping less and less and He knew that they had in fact been keeping her from a full-night's rest for a while now; it showed in her joints and the bags under her eyes. She was running herself ragged; trying to save every child she came across and it was killing her. He threaded his fingers together, remembering the brief apology-call he'd telephoned earlier. She didn't need that from him; she didn't deserve it. She was working a double shift today and in fact, he checked his watch, she would be getting off in roughly 2 hours. Maybe he could drop-in? Take a cab and drive her home after taking her out to dinner. After all, she'd been at the hospital for nearly 24 hours. She'd acquired the weekend off after his insistence, so he had plenty of time to make it up to her.

* * *

**Our Lady Of Sorrows Hospital**

**March 22****nd**** 2008**

**3:00pm**

"Dr. Scully, are you alright?" The young resident asked as Dana Scully pulled on her lab coat, after sleeping roughly 2 hours on her desk. She'd worked right through the day and night, drowning out any thought of Mulder and her attack on her office. She just had to get through these last few hours and then she would go home and face Mulder; apologize for overreacting. Once, she'd prided herself on stoicism and now it seemed she had a meltdown at the drop of a hat. Drawn out of her trance her eyes found the bright girl, Amanda if her memory served her right. She felt her lips tug to a slight smile. The girl really was sweet as pie and whip smart at that.

"Fine, Amanda. Thanks for asking," She said, despite the splitting headache and buzzing sound in her head.

'I want to come home.' A small voice said, forcing Scully to spin on her heels.

"What?" She asked the young student desperately, her eyes searching Amanda's. A blush rose on Amanda's cheeks and she timidly responded, fearing Scully's response.

"I was just saying that I can't wait to go home." Scully looked down dejectedly before responding.

"Oh… Me either."

* * *

Closing the door to the locker room she began to walk through the long corridor, the lights suddenly terribly bright, like an interrogation room.

'Why did you give me up,' the little boy's voice questioned, echoing in her ears.

She stopped abruptly in the empty hallway, bracing herself against the wall. The fatigue was finally catching up. She wasn't as young as she used to be…neither was he. She wished she could give him what he wanted: A child to take to baseball games, to teach basketball to. A tiny mitt to accompany his larger one and baseballs covered in dirt and mud; camping and tree houses, star-gazing and the 'mommy doesn't have cooties' talk. Her eyes closed, trying to send her focus from the splitting headache. 'Mommy' to his 'Daddy.' She reached into her pocket for the bottle of aleve only to feel newsprint under her fingers. She slipped the paper out and unfolded it, her head still pounding.

There, her son stared back at her through newsprint, Mulder's nose evident in the black and white picture. Her son. Her son. Who left this for her? Why? Her eyes shifted from the picture of the smiling boy with a missing tooth and up to the news heading and she felt bile immediately rise.

'7 year old Boy killed 6 months after parent's death. Police suspect foul play.'

The room was spinning. The humming noise was reverberating through her skull.

'What did I do wrong, Mommy?'

Her chest was heaving and yet she couldn't seem to fill her lungs with air. She stumbled to the nearby wall in an attempt to hold herself up. She had to get to her office, to the phone and call Mulder. Mulder. Mulder. Mulder. Her tears blurred her vision and her head burned beyond comprehension.

'They hurt me, Mommy'

Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body began to shake. She dropped to the unforgiving white tiles with a sickening crash, her body convulsing as she gripped the newsprint tightly in her hand.

"Dr. Scully!"

Notes: So, I know where I'm going with this story, but it may take me some time to update. Please leave a review/kudos to tell me if you liked it so I know to continue! :) Mulder and Scully Angst next chapter. Plus, what happened to William? Was that their son? Who put the newspaper in her pocket and what's going on in Scully's head?


	2. FallingDoorsThe Emergency Room

A/N:I'm sooooo sorry for this terribly late update. Live has been terribly busy and dreadful lately. Anway, please review and tell me what you think, and I'll keep writing!

Exit Wounds: Falling Through The Doors of The Emergency Room

The shrill sound of the phone broke him from his reverie.

"Is this a Mr. Mulder?" The voice of a young woman quickly questioned.

"The one and only," he replied smugly, quite happy with his wit.

"Um, could you please come to the hospital," the young woman called and Mulder felt his blood run cold. " Dr. Scully's been admitted."

"I'm on my way now." He got out of his trembling lips before dropping the phone in its holder and rushing out the door. He knew he shouldn't have pressured her earlier this morning. She was furious when she left. He should have told her before that he was looking for their son. Shouldn't have yelled; blamed her.

Skidding to a stop in front of the nurse's desk, Mulder looked around briefly before asking in a hurried voice

"Dr. Dana Scully. Where is she?" When the nurses were silently gaping at him, he furrowed his brows and lowered his voice, speaking gently to them with a nervous smile: "I'm her husband, Mulder, could you please tell me where Dr. Scully is, I'm very worried about her?"

"308" The blonde nurse answered, flushed. Apparently Scully was right, sometimes you did attract more bees with honey. He seemed to be a little out of practice interacting with people, but at least he still had it.

"Please. Really, I'm fine." He heard her voice from outside the door. "My house isn't far from here; I'll make it back fine." He cringed at the thought of her driving over 1 ½ hours back, 2 ½ in this traffic, home after being admitted to the hospital. What if he was still a fugitive? Who would come for her? Would she have even told him? He thought of all the times he wasn't there, of all the times she had to do everything on her own and he hated himself. He wouldn't let her down again. "I've already signed the release papers, Amanda. I'm fine." The shake in her voice betrayed her stoic nature. Stepping silently into the room he noticed her eyes snapped to him, expanding to their limits. "Mulder" she gasped, nearly dropping her coat and workbag, voice filled with surprise, as if she was shocked that he would come to her aid

"Sorry Dr. Scully," Amanda chimed in, wringing her hands together so tightly Mulder wondered if water would fall from them. Something serious had to be wrong for this woman to be so nervous. She looked young, and Mulder wondered if the title of 'Ice Queen' had followed Scully to the hospital as well. "After you stabilized you kept mumbling 'Mulder' and 'William.' When I checked your phone, Mulder was the only saved number."

"You did the right thing to call me." Mulder's deep voice smoothly spoke as he thanked the girl. Amanda hurridly slid out of the room with a nod, closing the door behind her. As soon as it closed, Mulder spoke up: "You weren't going to call me?"

While he was worried terribly about her, he couldn't stop the fury in his words. She was so ready to put herself into danger. And for what? They were supposed to be there for each other. A team. Her head dropped and he heard her mumble.

"I-we need to get out of here, Mulder." He stood confused as she moved to grab the things Amanda had brought her. They needed to move. Now. She couldn't bear to be here any longer, couldn't deal with any of this.

Her release papers were signed and she was on forced leave from the hospital, per Father Ybarra's request. Couldn't have a surgeon with an unexplained seizure, could you? She promised to see a neurologist even though she knew they wouldn't find anything-after all of her brain scans came up clean she knew it was _them._ They had to move. She wouldn't let them take him again. She rushed past Mulder and reached for the door when his strong hand grabbed her forearm, holding her in place.

"Scully, what's wrong?" She shook from his grasp and quickly walked down the hall, his footfalls hot on her trail. "Scully." Her head was hot and her body was burning. As she rushed through the automatic doors, the cool air hit her skin harshly, causing goosflesh to rise up her arms. The wind blew into her face and her body became rigid. She dropped her coat with a gasp when the voice spoke to her, pleading.

'_Mommy, please.'_

It wasn't her imagination before. She was going crazy. She needed to get out of the hospital before they locked her up. The coat lay forgotten on the pavement as she rushed into the large parking lot, the late-march snowfall crunching at her stumbling feet. It wasn't safe for either of them. He needed to get home. They would find a new home, away from the darkness. She thought briefly of what they would pack, of what would be left behind. They built a home…no, they were just things. Home was where Mulder was. The world seemed to be crumbling under her feet as she rushed, the darkness forced its way through.

'_Save Me'_

She located his car crudely parked in the lot, dropping her bag in an attempt to get the door open. Her head hurt so badly. She could feel her brain frying again, but it was softer, as if the person hadn't previously tried to hurt her, and now he was just trying to communicate. It burnt so badly, though. Her legs were unsteady and shook as she yanked at the door. Finally he was behind her, holding the coat that she haphazardly left behind and crouched on the ground picking up the scattered objects from her purse.

"We're not safe here, Mulder. You have to go somewhere safe, no matter what happens to me." She opened the car door and attempted to get inside when his arm caught her.

"We're not going anywhere until you explain this to me, Scully. What's happening to you?"

"I-I let him die," she whispered, looking down at the ground. It tasted like acid on her lips and she wanted it to burn. Wanted to feel the pain; she deserved it.

He could question her later about what happened in the hospital, and boy did he have his questions. For now, he needed to get her out of this parking lot, away from _their _eyes. Did Christian not make it through his last treatment? He could swear the boy was doing excellent from Scully's last report. Why did she put herself through this- needing to be admitted in the hospital after her patient died? She needed stability and he knew that after all these years, he had to be the one to be there for her. He needed to tether her to the ground before he lost her forever.

"I-I'm sorry Mulder." Another restrained whisper. _Jesus, _was she apologizing from earlier? He put his fingers under her chin and tipped her head up so she was looking at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed and flooded with tears she wouldn't let herself shed.

"I'm sorry too, Scully. I-I shouldn't have said those things."

"I- I thought I was doing what was best for him." Mulder's breath caught in his chest. Her eyes searched his for an answer. Of all the things he could have ever said to her why did he have to say that? She sucked in breath as she attempted to settle her shaking voice. "I gave up our miracle." He leaned in, winding his arms around her. Suddenly he was taken back 6 years, when he held her as she sobbed over their miracle- their son. It should have never come to that. If he could have just been there for her, protected them-he would find him. "And now, now we can't ever get him back."

_'They're gonna get me again.'_

She aggressively pushed away from him now, the buzzing in her head nearly overwhelming her body. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were searching around the enclosed lot as her body pressed against the cool metal of their car. He stood away from her, hesitant to step forward. Her once agile but now trembling fingers reached into the lab coat and pulled out the newspaper to hand him. His eyes searched hers in confusion, looking for an answer. Why were her eyes losing focus? What happened to her in the she motioned to move back to him her whole body wobbled and her knees gave out. His arms were bracing her instantly, her head pressed firmly against his chest as she moved her tiny feet, trying to stand again. What was happening to her?

"Let's get out of here, Scully. It'll be alright."

He opened the door and slid her into the car, noticing that she shaking her head 'no' and holding both sides of it tightly, as if she was trying to relieve pressure. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she leaned forward, her hair partially covering her face, looking down at a newspaper clipping. He sped away from the lot, remembering her request to find somewhere safe. He could do that. Of all the things he couldn't do, he could get her somewhere safe. He needed to protect her. She was having a mental breakdown. His Scully was breaking and he didn't know what to do about it. So, he did the only thing he could do. He had to tell her. She had to know, once and for all. This was about William, and she needed to know it wasn't her fault. He should have told her all those years ago, but he didn't and she was broken.

"I don't blame you." He took a deep breath and clenched his hands tighter on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white."But I will find him"

She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. She couldn't listen to his voice, his _sweet _voice, that was trying to soothe and comfort her. To tell her that everything would be alright. It wouldn't and she didn't think she could bare it. Mulder sped onto the highway ramp, not that she would notice. He trusted them the most and he could get Scully there quickly. They said that it was safe to visit now, he just needed to be careful. Safe. Well Scully needed to be safe, so he was going to take her there.

She wouldn't make it through this tragedy. He was gone. There was no going back. There was no silver lining, no 'maybe he's better offs' to say. No Halloween costumes or first-date jitters. No curveball lessons from Mulder or cupcakes for the PTA. Tombstone. With her son's name, only he no longer was her son. He belonged to someone else. She had no claim, no right to even take flowers to the grave-sight of the child she both brought into the world and killed. And now they were somehow haunting her. Mulder was wrong when he said the dead were not lost to them. They were lost in every possible way a person could be lost and they'd never have him back. _Her son. Her son. Their child._

His eyes spotted the Arlington road sign, and he made the quick exit. They weren't far swallowed, knowing that he needed to say something else, needed to give her hope. So much had been taken from her.

"We will get him back, Scully." Her head snapped up at that comment and he glanced to the side to look at her. Her eyes were wide and grief stricken, shaking. There was something she wasn't telling him. Hell, he didn't even know why she was admitted to the hospital in the first place

The newspaper crinkled in her tight fist, as her eyes widened and she realized she couldn't do this. Could. Not. Sitting in the car, She began hyperventilating, bracing herself with her splayed hands on the dashboard. Mulder continued to drive, his hands shaking on the wheel. He'd never seen her like this, and he didn't know how to help. He couldn't lose her.

The revelation of losing him, truly losing her son hit her and she could no longer fill her lungs properly. She had to tell him.

"He's dead, Mulder."

"Scully? Who, Scully?"

"Our Son."

His feet came down heavy on the breaks, the seatbelts snapping back in protest to protect the two drivers. His eyes violently shook as he violently jerked the car to the side of their destination before addressing her. This wasn't real. It wasn't. This wasn't happening. She was wrong. He wouldn't believe. She handed him the crumpled newspaper and he looked down, seeing the headline:

'7 year old Boy killed 6 months after parent's death. Police suspect foul play.'

That could be anyone. Scully had jumped to conclusions. This was just some random boy. Not their son. It wasn't. Someone was playing a cruel trick on her. His eyes drifted directly below the heading and fell on a picture of the young child that had the 'Fox Mulder' nose. The one that got him called 'The Snooping Fox' in school. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he sobbed, rubbing his thumbs over the black and white picture of the boy with Scully's smile staring back at him. This was their son.

_ 'They're right outside the door' _the voice cried in her head, now louder than ever.

Screaming erupted in her head, reverberating through her skull and she grabbed at both sides. The boy was screaming and crying and she couldn't make it stop, couldn't hear anything besides the petrified screams. He reached across the car and grabbed her shoulders when Scully began screaming, high-pitched wails echoing through the car and out into the deserted cemetery.

"Scully! Scully!"

The screaming stopped, and she relaxed, looking at him through pained and confused eyes. What wasn't she telling him? What was happening to her?

"Mul-"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she became slack in his arms.

Three men emerged from a tomb and ran to the car. Mulder held Scully in his arms as they lead him underground. Where she'd be safe.

* * *

Loud wails echoed in her head, waking her from her sleep. She quickly realized her baby was crying, his little voice aching for her. "Willi," she said out of breath, flipping the comforter off her silk pajama-clad body and hopping out of the bed without a second thought. She navigated the small apartment with ease, pushing the door to his room open she paused, shocked. Instead of her BabiesRus crib stood one that was clearly made by skilled hands, a skillfully crafted buffalo mobile shaking erratically over the bed. Where was the rocking chair she nursed him in with the afghan her mother made?

She stood at the doorjamb for a moment, frozen, before seeing the reddened face of her baby boy, wearing his flying-saucer pajamas. Immediately, she crossed the room, the foreign wooden floor hard under her toes, and picked up her son, his smooth skin hot to the touch in her arms.

"My baby. My baby boy," her voice shook as she hugged him close and soothed his shaking body. The baby monitor echoed with the sound of a small boy, the voice she continuously heard in her recent dreams and reality:

'_Mommy, they got me.'_

She looked around the room, clutching the baby closer to her chest, as if he would float off like a balloon. They wouldn't take her son, not again, never again. She would call Mulder and they would sort this out. They would be fine. She had her son back. She refused to acknowledge that years had passed and he should be far from a baby now. She refused to acknowledge the newpaper clipping she read, speaking of her son's death. He wasn't dead, he was in her arms. They could be happy.

'_Mommy, I'm afraid. It's dark in here.'_

She listened closer and realized that there were two echoes in the room. One was from the baby monitor, meaning the true voice speaking into the device like a walkie-talkie was close by. She crossed the large room and stood in front of the closet door, holding her son to her chest. She placed the baby monitor on the nearby changing table.

'_Please save me.'_

Maneuvering her now cooing son who was twisting his hands in her extremely long locks with wonder and shoving the fistfuls in his mouth, she reached for the knob of the closet door, opening it slowly and taking a step back. Staring back at her were Mulder's hazel eyes, red from crying, tear tracks stained down his tiny face and round cheeks.

_ ' Why did you give me away, Mommy?' _The boy in the closet asked, the sound echoing in the baby monitor, the voice stabbing her like a thousand swords.

"I-I" The door sucked out of her hand as if a gust of wind was pulling it away and slammed loud, causing the baby in her arms to cry. "Shh,Shh," she said, bouncing the baby in her arms and fighting back her own tears, smoothing his small patch of strawberry blonde baby hair. That wasn't her son in the closet; It was a cruel trick. She was holding her baby. Maybe she'd been transported back in time. Mulder wouldn't hate her and their son wouldn't be _dead _and she wouldn't feel _dead_ or wish she were. She wasn't Dr. Scully, or Ice-Queen. She wasn't Dana Katherine, or Scully, but a _mother._ She wouldn't ruin it this time. A second chance. She wanted to believe. She had to keep her son safe. Soon, Mulder would come and they could be a family again. "s'ok, Willi, Momma's here." The baby stopped wailing and looked up at his mother, eyes glistening in the light. She smiled at her son, tears slipping over her lids and down her face, and his toothless, gummy mouth smiled back at her, his lips beginning to babble.

"Momma's got you. I'll protect you."

The baby boy dissolved into sand in her arms, the hazel eyes staring up at her now muddled brown grains. Her arms shook violently as it slipped through her fingers and onto the wooden floor, the granules etching their way into the cracks in the floorboard. She fell to the ground and clutched at the pile that was her son, sand moving through her fingers as each fistful dug in the pile, shouting as fat droplets fell from her eyes. "William!" Her voice cracked "Give me back my baby, please."

'_I can't feel you, Mommy. Where are you?' _The boy from the closet cried, the sound echoed in the baby monitor.

"William!" She screamed, pushing herself from the floor and running to the closet door. "William!" She twisted the knob every way erratically, moving back and forth with both hands Pulling back at the door in jagged motions with her whole body in an attempt to get it open. "GIVE HIM BACK," she banged on the door with both hands, her fists pounding, striking with all of her force each time, the door unyielding. Her hands red and sore, her voice raw as the baby monitor echoed with her son's pleas.

"PLEASE."

* * *

"Records show a death certificate for a William Van de Kamp, Mulder." Mulder paced around the room covering his eyes with his hand. He was too late. He gazed at his partner, his wife, laying silently in the bed, medical equipment attached to her body. He turned and looked at the three men, who heard his lover's screams and ran from their safety to help. She'd fainted hours ago and already he'd confirmed their son's death and contacted Skinner, Monica Reyes and John Doggett. Maybe he couldn't bring his son back, but he could kill the men who took their son from him from _Scully_. He looked around the home they were staying in. The shelter could fit nearly 40 people comfortably if needed, and Mulder was glad that they had prepared.

"Did you pull the cameras?" Mulder asked. "She had this clipping in her pocket, she couldn't have found it in the local paper. Someone purposefully left it." Byers nodded and pulled up the footage on his monitor, divided between the floor Scully worked, her office and their changing quarters. "There!" Mulder shouted, noting the woman slip into the Doctor's quarters and out quickly. They followed the woman through the building, and watched on the camera as she exited and climbed into the backseat of a black sedan

"License plates are stolen."

"Dammit" Mulder hollered, slamming his fists on the table. He walked over to Scully's bedside and watched her sleeping form, her eyes rapidly moving under her lids. She moaned in her sleep and her brow furrowed.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would they go after him now?" Langly spoke, his long body perched on the chair. "He was just a baby the last time."

"JESUS! Fucking magnetite," Mulder shouted, running from Scully's bedside and over to the computer. "William was in Wyoming."

"Mountains have magnetite," Frohike added in, catching exactly what he was saying.

"Spender injected William with magnetite as a baby. Scully, she-she's been having these dreams about William for a while. I just thought she was missing him, but they were getting worse and worse. I just wanted to think that she was dreaming but what if-"

"The telekinetic powers returned when he was moved because of his parents-adoptive parents death and he was reaching out to Scully."

"She must have realized."

"Where was he moved to?" Mulder asked, and Langly began typing furiously. Funny thing was when Mulder was looking they couldn't find anything on the boy. Once they had a name, though, everything opened at the snap of his fingers. William Van de Kamp. No. William Scully. William Scully-Mulder. William Mulder. He needed to marry Scully, in the real sense. He called her his wife but that was common-law marriage. It was just a piece of paper, but he should have married her. Should have given Scully a ring and proposed the moment he found out that she was carrying his son. But he hadn't. And now their son was a Van de Kamp. Scratch that, he was dead, and it was all his fault. Scully would never forgive him. Would she even stay? He couldn't bear to think otherwise.

"He was moved to – Oh my God, he was moved to Maryland to live with an Aunt, and her husband."

He was close. The whole time , over the last few months their son was only hours away and he hadn't found him. He failed and William paid the price.

"Can we get Monica and John to talk to them?"

"Texting them their address now." He would find their son's killer. He would get vengeance. It was the only thing he could ever do for his son. He just hoped that he'd be able to put Scully back together again. The cell phone in his pocket buzzed and Mulder quickly grabbed it

"Mulder," his voice cracked as he answered the line.

"The Med Student that called you initially said that Dana had a mild seizure. Her tests showed nothing, which apparently is common in seizure patients, but she had to sign some forms before she left. She's on a leave of absence per the request of the hospital." Skinner finished. "I should be there in less than 30 minutes." Mulder hung up the phone and continued to pace.

"If he was causing the dreams, what's happening to her now?" Mulder asked to himself, moving across the room and back to Scully. Suddenly, the machines she was on began to beep and Scully began to move in the bed, ripping the wires from her arms and twisting in the sheets,

"PLEASE," she screamed, thrashing. Mulder rushed over and placed his arms on her shoulders, holding her down with his weight. She beat at his arms and kicked her legs in protest.

" Give him back! Give me my son!"

"Scully. Scully, calm down," Mulder begged, his face knotted in agony. She recognized his voice and immediately stopped.

Scully opened her eyes to find Mulder's hands restraining her body, his eyes petrified, cheeks tear-stained, staring down at her. Her eyes were wild and crazed as she looked into his. Her boy, _their son._ They had him. They had to find him. Mulder removed his hands from her shoulders and pulled her to him, kneeling beside the small bed to hold her in his arms.

"You had another dream." Her head rested against his shoulder as she began to sob and he joined her, joining her in her mourning. When she pushed back from him, he could finally see her. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed but bright. Her voice shook as she spoke, tears bubbling over her eyes. Mulder's heard stopped in his chest when he heard words he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"He's alive, Mulder."

He wanted to believe. If he wanted to keep his sanity he had to.

A/N:Is William really alive? What's happened to him? What's happening to Scully? Please read and review! Tell me what you think! Also, I'm on Archive of our own at: "IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow" This is also my tumblr name, so if you ever want to talk, or whatever, hit me up! :D


End file.
